Letters To Fanfiction Writers: Sailor Moon Style
by bunnychu15
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Moon characters discover fanart and fanfiction of them on the internet? Read their letters to you to find out what they have to say. Suggestions are welcomed and many thanks to DustyStars for letting me 'Moon-ify' her idea! Latest chapter: Rei/Sailor Mars
1. Usagi

Bunny, here! I decided to try a Sailor Moon fanfiction, so here we go! Thanks to DustyStars for letting me adapt her 'Letters to Fanfiction Writers' series into a Sailor Moon format!

 _Disclaimer_ : Bunnychu15 does not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and Viz Media. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs and manga.

* * *

 **Letters to Fanfiction Writers: Sailor Moon Style**

Chapter 1: Usagi

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'd like to say the internet is a really great place. In addition to the great fanart, there's so much fanfiction I find out there about myself, Mamo-chan, and all my wonderful friends! However, there's also some quite disturbing things I find, so I'd like to have my say.

First off, the one and only person I love romantically is my Mamo-chan! Heck, we even had a kid together! He's not going to dump me or betray me for Rei. In the same way, I'm not going to abandon him for Seiya, Ail, Haruka, Rei, or Prince Demande. Yes, I've had a lot of 'suitors' so to say in the anime and manga, but Mamo-chan is and always has been the only one for me!

Speaking of Seiya, Haruka, and Rei, secondly I'd like to talk about my relationship with my fellow sailor soldiers. I love them dearly, consider them wonderful friends, and know in my heart that they would never betray me because they feel the same way about me. It disgusts me when I see people write about them kicking me out of the group and then having me run off to the Black Moon clan, Kinomoku, or even another world! I understand if you don't like my Mamo-chan as much as I do, but the episode where my friends did that was filler; most of the mean things they said were in the old dub and they would never really do anything that horrible to me!

Next, I'd like to address the issue of my family. My only known relative in the past was Queen Serenity, my only known relatives in the present are Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo Tsukino, and my only known relatives in the future are Chibi Usa and Mamo-chan. I don't have any long-lost sisters, brothers, cousins, or other future daughters, at least not that I know of!

Finally, I'd like to talk about how you guys portray me in fanfiction. It always seems to be that you turn me into some kind of an all-powerful goddess with all these talents I don't have or that you bash me, making me out to be a complete idiot, rarely anything in between! I don't have any hidden talents and I honestly don't know why my friends love me so much. As for bashing me, I know I can be whiny, but could you please give me a break?

Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^

Sincerely,

Usagi Tsukino aka Serena aka Bunny aka Sailor Moon aka Princess Serenity aka Neo Queen Serenity

* * *

That's all for now, folks! Next chapter, we get to hear from Ami. I'm going to be doing all the Sailor Soldiers, including Tuxedo Mask, plus a few villains and side characters, so if you have ideas for me, feel free to suggest away!


	2. Ami

Bunny, here! Wow, the fic hasn't even been up for a day yet and I've already gotten a lot of great suggestions and feedback. Thanks for your support. Without further ado, here's Ami's letter!

 _Disclaimer_ : Bunnychu15 does not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and Viz Media. Please support the official release by buying the manga books and anime DVDs.

* * *

 **Letters to Fanfiction Writers: Sailor Moon Style**

Chapter 2: Ami

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Before I begin, I would like to say thank you to all the wonderful people out there who draw fanart, write fanfiction, and even do cosplays of us. I cannot speak for the other Sailor Soldiers, but as the chosen sailor soldier of Mercury, I am humbled that you would pay homage to me in such a way. There are however several issues with my portrayal in the fandom that I would like to address.

Firstly, I would like to address the issue of romantic pairings involving myself, some of which are what you people in the fandom call 'lemons.' Though I had a canon love interest in the first anime named Ryo Urawa, a boy with a crush on me in the first anime named Shingo Tsukino, another boy with an interest in me in the second anime who turned out to be Tiger's Eye, a canon love interest in the second anime named Zoisite, and three implied love interests in the manga named Zoisite, Fish Eye, and Mercurius, none of those relationships turned out well. Those guys are all wonderful, but I have no interest in finding a romantic partner at the moment, though I would be fine with it happening at some point. I think it's great that you like me enough to write about me finding true love in a relationship with someone, but at the moment I feel a romantic partner would greatly hinder my studies. I am currently concentrating on my studies so that I can become a doctor and my main priority always has been to protect my princess whom you know in civilian form as Tsukino Usagi, who by the way I don't have any romantic interest in, nor any of the other Sailor Soldiers. If you want to pair me off with someone, I'm completely fine with it. Just please keep everyone in character, bearing in mind that my duties as a sailor guardian and my dream to become a doctor come first.

Speaking of Usagi-chan, that brings me to my next issue: my relationship with the other Sailor Soldiers. As I've mentioned before, I don't have a romantic interest in any of them, especially Mako-chan, whom you seem to think I have a crush on for some reason when I merely admire and Usagi-chan whom you seem to think I also crushed on when we first met. We the Sailor Soldiers were all very lonely before we met Usagi-chan. We were outcasts, often humiliated and stared at because of our special talents. I myself was bullied because of my love of books, studying, and so on. The other students attending my school found it freaky, some even accusing me of cheating to get my high scores! Usagi-chan came along and united us as friends, accepting us just as we were. We love her very much as a friend and I cannot stress enough how important she is to us. We would never ever betray her, neither would Mamoru-san, and we know that she never would betray us. The whole premise that she would be kicked out of the Sailor Soldiers was an invention of the old 90's dub; that filler episode in the anime was Usagi-chan's idea and we only played along to get information from the Dark Kingdom on the whereabouts of Tuxedo Mask! We want our princess to be happy and the person she loves with all of her heart is Mamoru-san, also known as Prince Endymion.

Speaking of betrayals, the last issue I would like to address is how writers tend to portray me in fanfiction. In the first anime, dub, abridged series, and even a little in the second anime and manga, I was portrayed as a weakling who let others walk all over her like a doormat. I can assure you that is nothing but false and the Sailor Soldiers agree with me on that. As for those of you who make me more powerful than I am, while I'm quite flattered you want to give me a more prominent role by upping my power levels, my main role as a Sailor Soldier is strategist and I am quite happy with this position. I let Sailors Jupiter, Uranus, Mars, and Venus do most the fighting, something I am quite satisfied with as Sailor Moon can finish off the monsters. Perhaps someday I will gain more powers, but please know that I am quite content with the ones I have right now. I don't consider my intelligence a weakness, nor do I need any other special talents as I am going to apply them to making my dream happen and become a great doctor.

I do hope that I wasn't too rude in this letter and may you have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Ami Mizuno, also known as Amy Anderson, Sailor Mercury, and Princess Mercury

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed Ami's letter. Rei's letter is next, so feel free to offer suggestions for that one and for future characters. Any canon character from any material is open game! Any cliché is open game for that matter. Heck, I probably wrote a lot of them back in the day when I first started writing fanfiction. It's embarrassing but I don't deny how I got my start. LOL


	3. Rei

Bunny, here! Thanks for all the feedback. I greatly appreciate it. This series has been really fun for me and I hope you've enjoyed it too, not taking it seriously. It's a parody, guys, remember? Heck, half these clichés the Sailor Soldiers talk about, I probably wrote at one point too. Anyway, here's Rei's letter. I hope Lauralkelley99, my pal Doki, and all the other Rei fans out there enjoy this!

 _Disclaimer_ : Bunnychu15 does not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and Viz Media. Please support the official release by buying the manga and DVDs.

 **Letters To Fanfiction Writers**

Chapter 3: Rei

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I honestly don't know what to think about this site. The internet is a great place with a wide variety of beautiful fanarts of us. It's nice knowing people love the sailor soldiers this much! However, certain fanarts and fanfictions are disturbing, so I'm gonna try and get to the point.

First off, I'd like to talk about my love life, or rather what some fans think of it. The first anime portrayed me as boy-crazy which I can say is certainly not the case! I don't hate men; I just haven't found one that suits my standards yet. Each of the series seemed to put me with a guy of some kind: Yuichirou or Chad in the first anime, Jadeite in the second anime, and Tiger's Eye in the manga. I did have one person I loved very much named Kaidou, however it wasn't meant to be. The first anime and dub also seemed to give people the impression that I had a crush on Mamoru. I would like to clarify that I could never ever take Mamoru away from Usagi; I respect Mamoru as a person and love Usagi very dearly as a friend. As for Minako and my fellow sailor soldiers, I don't want to hurt my friendship with them, let alone have a relationship get in the way of our sworn duty to protect Princess Serenity. Though I think it's great you guys want to write about me finding love, please bear these things in mind as when it happens, it will happen.

Speaking of protecting Princess Serenity, what's with all the fanfiction out there that make me and sometimes the others betray Usagi? We all love her very dearly and that's not just because it's our sworn duty to protect her. She's a very dear friend to us and for me, that was something I needed. I was an outcast, often bullied due to my psychic powers and my devotion to becoming the head shrine maiden for Hikawa Shrine. The others and I would never do something so heartless as kick her out of the group, let alone cheat with Mamoru on her.

That brings me to my last issue: characterization. The first anime in particular portrays me as a hot-head who is mean-hearted to Usagi, especially the case in the first dub of it and the abridged series. Let me make this very clear to you: I may scold Usagi sometimes, but I only do it out of tough love. I am trying to help her grow as a person and would never kick her when she's down so to say. When she's really upset and really needs it, I'm always there to provide a listening ear. Heck, I took the bullet for her on several occasions in the first anime despite my previous statement about my sentiments regarding it.

Despite the negative stuff I mentioned, there's still a nice portion of you fans who write wonderful things about me. Thank you very much for keeping me in character. I do hope my letter wasn't overbearing and that you have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Rei, otherwise known as Sailor Mars or Princess Mars

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Heck, as immature as this sounds, admittedly I used to be one of those Rei-haters, but that was just because of how poorly she was portrayed in the first anime, especially the dub (which I have fond memories of but it messed with the characters way too much in my opinion.) After reading the manga and watching the second anime, I gained a new respect for Rei and Doki is my Rei IRL. I've actually grown quite fond of Rei over the years and drew her with Minako (as friends) for another friend of mine. Anyway, next I'm gonna do Makoto. Once I've done the inners and Mamoru, I'll start doing some villains and side characters. Suggest away!


	4. Makoto

Bunny, here! Sorry for the slow update. I was at an anime convention, among other things I had to deal with. Many thanks to my awesome beta, PhantomBullets240 for reading my fanfics so quickly and offering lots of helpful suggestions. Now without further ado, here's Makoto's letter!

 _Disclaimer_ : Bunnychu15 does not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, and Viz Media. Please support the official release by buying the manga and DVDs!

 **Letters to Fanfiction Writers: Sailor Moon Style**

Chapter 4: Makoto

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oy, oy, oy. The internet is a useful tool, but it's also very irritating at times. I've found lots of awesome fanart and fanfiction from our series, lots of which feature myself. I do however have some issues to address, and boy oh boy, are there a lot of them! So here we go!

Okay, so first off, I'd like to say that I'm not as love-crazy as the first anime makes me out to be. Yeah, I've had a lot of crushes that reminded me of my senpai, or as the original English dub put it 'my old boyfriend,' some of which include Motoki, Haruka, and Hawk's Eye in the manga, Misha, Shinozaki, and Seijurou in the first anime, as well as Nephrite and Asanuma in the second anime. The list could go on, but I think I've made my point. Yes, I've shown interest in a lot of men, but that doesn't mean I'm desperate or anything, nor that I'll toss aside my dream of running a flower shop or a restaurant to be with Mr. Right! Speaking of Haruka-san, my crush on her was short-lived and I could never date one of my fellow Sailor Soldiers as it would get in the way of our mission to protect the planet and our princess. If you do pair me with someone, keep in mind that I prefer the tall, dark, and handsome type who sees the feminine qualities underneath my tomboyish appearance!

Next, I'd like to talk about characterization. As I've mentioned before, the mission of the sailor soldiers is to protect the planet and our princess. We love her very much and never would kick her out of the group, let alone try to kill her. I get that not everyone is going to like me as a character, but why would you portray me in such a light? Usagi-chan was the first person in a very long time to befriend me, seeing past my somewhat gruff exterior and just wanting to be my friend. I never could abandon someone who was kind enough to do that when others turned their backs on me.

Speaking of character portrayal, I've already talked about the boy-crazy issue, as well as my relationship with Usagi, but there's a few other problems I've noticed with the way my character typically is written. As I've stated before, my dream is to own a flower shop or my own restaurant. My special talents include baking, flower arranging, and other feminine things I try to do as I want to be the perfect bride someday. I may have some hidden talents, especially since I'm physically strong, but for now I'm happy with the ones I have right now. Please do not make me try and be better than one of the other sailor soldiers at their special talent, let alone get jealous if one of them winds up sharing the same interest as me. I am not the jealous type and my relationship with the other sailor guardians is wonderful. I know the first anime had myself and Minako arguing quite a bit over men, but I can assure you that the two of us are good friends. Same goes for the others.

Well, that's all for now. I hope I got my point across nicely enough. See ya!

Sincerely,

Kino Makoto, also known as Lita, Sailor Jupiter, or Princess Jupiter

* * *

Well, there's Makoto's letter. Next up is Minako. I changed my mind about doing the cats first since it makes more sense to finish the sailor soldiers, including Tuxedo Mask. So after Minako, I intend to do Tuxedo Mask, Chibi Usa, and then the outer soldiers. Have a nice day and thanks for all the feedback!


	5. Minako

Bunny, here! So sorry for the lack of an update lately. I had to overcome my writer's block and was busy with other things IRL. I also wanted this chapter to turn out really well since it's no secret that Minako's my favorite sailor soldier of all time.

 **Disclaimer** : Bunnychu15 does not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, and Viz Media. Please support the official release by purchasing the manga and DVDs where available.

* * *

Letters to Fanfiction Writers: Sailor Moon Style

 **Chapter 5** : Minako

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Wow! It's amazing to see that so many of you write stories about us. Heck, I'm flattered that I seem to have a mini-fanbase on here, despite the fact that Usagi is the main character! Thank you for taking such a large interest in our series. I do however have some issues to address, so here it goes!

First off, I'd like to talk about those of you who write love stories about me. Yes, as I'm from the planet protected by the "goddess of love," I've had quite a few crushes in all adaptations of this series, some of which include Higashi, Saitou, Phantom Ace, Taiki, Alan, Asai, and even villains like Kunzite, Tiger's Eye, and Hawk's Eye; I could go on and on with the list of cute guys I've fallen for. However, that doesn't mean that I am so desperate to find true love that I'd settle for just anyone! Sure, I'd like to meet "Mr. Right" at some point, especially after dealing with such trauma, but that doesn't mean I'd settle for just any guy. Also on the subject of my love interests, while I understand some of you like to pair me with my allies like Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Yaten, Artemis, and even Mamoru, there is nothing going on between us. It would hinder our mission to protect Princess Serenity if I were to fall for one of them. Please bear that in mind, especially when writing crossovers, though I will say that if you decide to pair me off with a new guy, I prefer someone sweet, older, and handsome like Motoki and not someone younger, scrawny, and brainy like Umino (no offense Umino; you're just not my type!)

Speaking of other characters, that brings me to my next topic: the way you characterize me. The abridged series loves to poke fun at the fact that I'm somewhat ditzy, exaggerating it to no end by making me sound like a valley girl, but I am by no means a dumb blonde, so please stop portraying me in such a light! I am also not a (pardon my French) "alpha bitch," so please do not portray me as snooty, especially not to the other sailor guardians like Usagi, Ami, and Luna, something known as "bashing." Also thank you for bearing in mind the fact that I was interested in sports when I was in middle school, but that doesn't mean I'd be able to hold my own against an entire group of bullies like Makoto can, though I do have a tendency to stick up for the underdog. Also, I'm not so love-crazy that I'd betray Usagi to sleep with Mamoru or anything crazy like that. Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and I speak for all the other sailor soldiers when I say that we love her dearly; we would never abandon the person who was our first real friend, brought us all together, and we were reincarnated to protect!

Going back to the characterization issue, my talent has always been anything related to physical education (more specifically, volleyball,) but that doesn't make me a pure tomboy like Haruka. I probably wouldn't fall for another girl (though as I've mentioned before, I do want to find my true love) and only crushed on Haruka because I thought she was a boy! Also, while I'm not dumb, I'm nowhere near as smart as Ami and would rather it stayed that way; I have too many exciting things to experience to spend all my time studying(, not that I think anything less of Ami for doing so herself!) Finally, if you are going to give me a new talent in a crossover, please take into consideration what I said about my love of sports. I prefer exciting activities like racing games, other sports, and other physical activities rather than strategic ones like card games, chess, and board games.

Well, that's all I have to say (at least for now!) Sailor Venus out!

Sincerely,

Minako Aino…aka "Mina"…aka "Sailor V"…aka "Princess Venus"…and many more!

* * *

Well there you have it! The Minako chapter is finished. Stay tuned for the next chapter when I write about one of my two favorite outer sailor soldiers, Sailor Pluto! Until next time, moonies!


End file.
